


We shall rule the world

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Together!





	We shall rule the world

Our story begins in a remote corner of the wizarding world where Lord Voldemort is scheming with his most loyal supporter and girlfriend Bellatrix Lestrange.

Voldemort said, "The Potter boy keeps getting in my way, Bella."

Bellatrix took his hand and grinned. "Don't worry about the Potter boy, I can deal with him."

Voldemort snapped, "It must be me who kills him!"

Bellatrix cooed, "I know; my dear Voldy, but we can do it as a team."

Voldemort sighed. "As nice as that sounds, Bella; I don't think we can do this one thing together."

Bellatrix declared, "We shall rule the world!"

Voldemort nodded and added, "One day in the near future."


End file.
